


Paint

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Butt Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painter Jared, Top Jared, Two broke college kids, college boyfriends that love one another and sometimes have sex, okay all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Jared decides to paint Jensen for his final project, but Jensen doesn't know how to sit still.  Sex ensues.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd.

“Sit still, Jensen, I’m trying really hard to  _ not _ fuck this up,” Jared said, a hint of laughter in his voice as he reprimanded Jensen yet again.  He worked with gentle strokes on his canvas, watching Jensen with hawk eyes before applying what he saw to the board in front of him.

“Right, sorry,” Jensen muttered, going right back to his pose after making a show of stretching.  He sat nude on a chair, his legs spread and cock erect.  It had taken awhile to get him up.  Usually, it wasn’t a problem, but knowing he was going to be painted had made him nervous about going through with it all.  But he’d finally gotten situated with a little help from Jared, who also sat on his own chair, nude.   “Are you almost done?  There’s a draft in here.”

“You can’t rush these things.  Remember, this is for my final grade.  I have to make sure it’s perfect,” Jared responded, his tongue poking out slightly as he put all of his focus on working on the painting.

“Okay, but, you didn’t answer my question,” Jensen whined, his arms spread on either armrest, showing off his entire toned body for Jared.  It was already hard enough to concentrate with his boyfriend’s complaining, but the fact that he was nude made it even worse.

Jared sighed, rolling his eyes.  “I’m just putting a few finishing touches on it.  If you shut up I’ll give you a surprise once this is all done,” he said.

Jensen perked up at the sound of a surprise, going completely still.  In fact, Jared wasn’t sure if he was even breathing.  However, the silence helped him go back into the bubble between them, both of them included.  It was a comfortable silence, the kind Jared ended up looking forward to at every moment.  It wasn’t that he hated Jensen talking, he just wanted to focus on the silence, watching the rise and fall of Jensen’s chest, every crevice in his body.  Everything.  Jensen was the very definition of perfect and Jared just wanted to capture it.

He finished his masterpiece and sat back with a sigh, setting his brush down as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  “Finished.”

Jensen grinned, sitting up.  “Can I see it?” he asked.

Jared nodded, motioning for Jensen to come over.  He did just that, standing up and stretching, his back popping in what sounded like five different places, before approaching Jared and the painting.  As he drew nearer and his eyes landed on the portrait, he slowed down before coming to a halt.

“You- you did that?” he asked.

Jared laughed uneasily.  “Yeah.  Is it that bad?”

“God damn it, not at all.  It’s perfect,” Jensen whispered.  “You know, I never compliment your art enough, and I’m sorry for that.”

He shrugged, rubbing his face and sighing when he felt the wet of paint on his skin.  It wasn’t as if it were a first, though.  He was used to making little mistakes like that.  As long as it wasn’t on his canvas, he was good.  Jared then looked up at Jensen who laughed loudly.

“Ya got a little something on your face there,” he said, pointing to his own face where Jared was sure the paint was located, but he didn’t care.  As he stared at Jensen, he knew he needed to make good on his promise, if anything for himself.

From his place on the chair, he reached a hand up and ran it down Jensen’s chest slowly, bringing the other down toward him.  “It’s time to make good on my word and give you that surprise,” he whispered.

He could feel Jensen shiver against his touch, making Jared smirk as his hand wandered to the other’s freckled back.  His fingers traced Jensen’s spine slowly, wandering down to the small of his back as if he were playing piano on his tanned skin.  As he did so, long fingers tangled in his long hair and pulled his head up into a sloppy kiss.  Sloppy or not, Jared loved Jensen’s kisses, the way his plump lips felt against his own.  It was magic.

“I want you,” he muttered, pulling away, his fingers still tangled in Jared’s hair and tugging softly, causing a throaty moan to escape Jared’s lips.  His hair being pulled was a one-way ticket to having a major boner.  He could feel the heat in his chest, the pull at his heartstrings whenever Jensen was so close to him.

“So have me,” Jared responded, his voice husky as he pulled Jensen down on his lap and danced his fingers down his back once more.  His other hand idly ran down his chest, causing Jensen to shiver again.  A smile pulled at Jared’s lips as they kissed once more, their lips meeting and electricity flowing through him.

Jensen straddled Jared, not breaking the kiss as he got into position.  Jared’s hands moved down to his ass, cupping his cheek roughly and digging his blunt nails into his skin, earning a soft moan from Jensen.  “T- touch me,” Jensen mumbled, pulling away from the kiss and turning his attention to Jared’s collarbones.

Jared did as Jensen asked, his hands traveling down the other’s front and to his rock hard cock, stroking it lightly.  Jensen moaned against his skin softly, his breath tickling.  Jared always thought his moans were endearing despite Jensen hating them.  They were ‘too feminine’, but to Jared, they were perfect.  They were the sounds he  _ wanted _ Jensen to utter.  He never stopped until Jensen was a begging mess underneath him.  That was their relationship.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Jensen whispered, kissing at Jared’s skin softly before sucking gently at his collarbones.

Jared smiled, gently knocking his head against Jensen’s before quickening his pace on Jensen’s cock, moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm.  He listened to Jensen’s delicious moans as he did so, feeling his hips bucking slightly while they rutted against Jared’s own cock.  “Shit,” he groaned, pulling his hand away from Jensen’s dick and gripping his thighs, lifting him up as his muscles tensed due to the extra weight Jared supported.

Jensen gasped, his arms wrapping around Jared’s shoulders as the latter lowered himself and Jensen to the newspaper clad floor, laying him down before flipping him over roughly.  Jensen muttered a quick  _ shit _ as his back arched.

Jared grinned and slapped Jensen’s ass, the sound filling his otherwise silent studio.  Yet another gasp pushed its way past Jensen’s lips as he lifted his hips, his cock leaking pre-come onto the papers below.  His fists gripped at the newspapers as wet paint made its way onto his body.

Jared, getting an idea, leaned over and dipped his own hand into the canister of blue paint, bringing it back to Jensen’s ass and slapping it again, leaving a blue handprint on Jensen’s red, plump ass.  He then traced his fingers up the other’s back once more, leaving traces of blue behind on his skin.  It was a beautiful picture, perhaps even more beautiful than the painting he’d just worked five hours straight on.  Nothing compared to the real Jensen, the Jensen that was sprawled out on the floor for him, his ass in the air and his cheek pressed against some of the red that had spilled from its canister.

“You’re perfect,” Jared whispered as he gripped the back of his neck softly, pressing his face against the ground just a little harder as he used his other to grab the lube from his nightstand, not caring that he was getting paint all over his belongings.

“No, you’re perfect,” Jensen responded softly, his green eyes traveling up to Jared as a smile appeared on his face.

Jared returned the smile as he grabbed a condom from the drawer as well, letting go of Jensen’s neck long enough to tear open the wrapper and spread the condom over his cock.  He then spread a generous amount of lube on his hand and applied it to his cock, jerking himself off for a moment as Jensen watched with wide, curious eyes.  His expression made a laugh escape Jared’s throat.  They had done this a million times, it was nothing new and yet, every single time, without fail Jensen acted as if it was his first time with Jared.

“Please hurry,” Jensen whined, wiggling his ass just before Jared delivered another harsh slap.

Jared lined his cock up with Jensen’s ass, gently pushing the tip in.  Jensen pulled forward for a moment, hissing softly before getting used to the feeling and moving his hips back into place, letting Jared push his cock in further.  “You feel so good,” Jared whispered, holding tightly to Jensen’s hips, probably hard enough to bruise, but God, Jensen’s ass felt so good, so perfect.  Jensen was perfect.

Once Jared’s hips were flush with Jensen’s, he stilled, waiting for the other to get used to the feeling.  “How do you feel?” he asked, dipping his hand into the yellow canister and bringing it back to Jensen’s back, rubbing soothing circles and watching as the blue and yellow mixed together.

“Good,” Jensen replied with a shiver at the cold paint.  “Really good.  You can move now,” he said, pushing his hips forward and then back as Jared moaned loudly.

“Fuck,” he hissed, pulling out slightly before going right back in.  He quickly picked up a steady pace, ramming his cock into Jensen’s ass slowly, but not agonizingly so.  He listened to Jensen slowly begin losing himself as he brought one of his hands down to his cock, beginning to stroke it as Jared kept his grip on his hips.

“S- so good,” Jensen moaned as Jared moved on top of him, his chest flush against Jensen’s back as he thrust his hips in and out of the other.  His hands left Jensen’s hips in favor of moving to his hands, entwining their fingers as he continued moving, not breaking the pace once.  His lips feathered against Jensen’s cheek, pressing butterfly kisses to his smooth skin.

“Jared,” he groaned, squeezing his hands for a moment before they continued gripping at the newspapers on the floor.

“What do you need?” Jared asked, his voice growing breathless as he moved.

“Faster.  I’m- I’m close,” Jensen responded with a whine.

Jared did as he was asked, picking up the pace with his thrusts, his hips beginning to slam wantonly into Jensen.  The two slowly fell apart until they were nothing but moans and  _ I love you’s _ .  Jensen came first, hard onto the floor, his ass tightening around Jared’s cock until he, too, came.

“ _ Jensen _ ,” he moaned, hiding his sweaty face in Jensen’s neck as he did so.  He continued to thrust his hips inside Jensen until they had both ridden out their orgasms, their bodies shaking slightly as Jared pulled out of Jensen and collapsing next to him on his back.  Jensen stayed on his stomach for a moment, catching his breath before turning toward Jared with a smile.

“That was a nice surprise, though I should’ve expected it,” Jensen said, his smile turning into a shit-eating grin.

“Oh shut it,” Jared responded, turning slightly and kissing his boyfriend gently.  “That  _ was _ nice, though.  Did you really enjoy it?”  He always felt self-conscious afterward, never feeling like he had been good enough for Jensen, however, he always gained the same response.

“Yes, you were perfect, Jared,” he said, nuzzling Jared’s neck as his fingers tangled in his hair.  “ _ You’re _ perfect, and you know I mean that.”  His hand moved down, touching the hickies that had been left on Jared’s collarbones.  A smile made its way to his face.  “Looks like you’re gonna have to wear scarves again.”

Jared chuckled, pressing his lips against Jensen’s.  “Like I care, they look good on me.”

“They make you look like a hipster, man,” Jensen said with a laugh.

“Aren’t I, though?  I mean, scarves and flannel, complete with a messenger bag.  I’m the very definition of hipster,” Jared replied, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah.  Keep kissing me, you loser.”

Jared did just that, pushing his lips against Jensen’s once more.  Together they stayed like that until the floor grew uncomfortable and sleep claimed them both in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to make this a series of one-shots. Some will be smutty, others won't be.


End file.
